psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing to Room
"Nothing to Room" is the 24th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the eleventh episode on December 10, 2010 in Japanese, and on August 7, 2012 in English. Synopsis Panty and Stocking spend the entire day in their living room, discussing various topics while Garterbelt fixes them dinner. Plot The episode starts with the church's living room, where Panty and Stocking are watching TV and eating chips respectively. Panty asks Stocking how far had she gone, yesterday, with a guy who had a bulge in his pants. Stocking answers Panty she had only made out with him, so he wouldn't think she was easy. Stocking glances at her watch, realizing it had been five hours already since Garterbelt told them he was going to make lunch. Panty and Stocking keep talking about how Garterbelt even put a sign outside the kitchen door, which reads "No Angels Allowed". Chuck comes carrying a plate of a dough-looking mix, and starts dancing. Panty asks Stocking to give her some of her chips, but her hand gets stuck inside the container. Panty tries freeing her hand, but upon doing so, she falls outside the window. Meanwhile, Stocking orders Hop Whip White Baumkuchen after seeing an offer on TV, shortly after Panty comes back telling Stocking she has an idea to get back to Heaven. She proceeds to explain her idea of using a pole to go to space, but Stocking tells her she likes being on Earth and asks Panty if she feels the same way. Panty confesses men on Earth are okay, but she also assures they were taking a dip. Their stomachs suddenly begin to growl and Stocking starts complaining, saying that she feels sad whenever she is hungry. After having a small argument with her sister, Stocking grabs the pole Panty brought earlier and goes towards the kitchen to tell Garterbelt to hurry up. Chuck comes once again carrying his food plate, and starts eating after dancing. Stocking then comes back in the room, with a huge bump on her head. Panty asks her sister if she wants to order pizza, and the two of them start ordering a bunch of different types of food on the phone. Panty tells Stocking they should go to the night club tonight too, in order to fuck like rabbits. Then the doorbell rings and the Anarchy sisters go to answer the door, thinking it would be some of the food they ordered, but it turns out to be Brief. Brief asks them where the party was, but the angels tell him there was no party. Brief tries to talk to them, but the Anarchy sisters kill the conversation every time. Brief assures the Anarchy sisters Garterbelt is making them dinner because he is trying to show them his appreciation after doing a job well done. All the angels' orders arrive, as well as Garterbelt bringing them all the food he had been cooking, and orders them to not leave a single crumb behind. In the end, the angels eat everything and begin to feel bloated. They decide not to go to the club on account of they won't be able to fit in the VIP. Instead they watch T.V. and Panty again ask Stocking if she plans to sleep with the guy she made out with yesterday. Gallery 11b-1.jpg 11b-2.jpg 11b-3.jpg 11b-4.jpg 11b-5.jpg 11b-6.jpg 11b-7.jpg 11b-8.jpg 11b-9.jpg 11b-10.jpg 11b-11.jpg 11b-12.jpg 11b-13.jpg 11b-14.jpg 11b-15.jpg 11b-16.jpg 11b-17.jpg 11b-18.jpg 11b-19.jpg 11b-20.jpg 11b-21.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Daten City's Church Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the comedy, Nothing to Lose. *The piano music which plays when Chuck enters with a bowl of food is the famous public domain piece "The Entertainer", which is also frequently used in the Looney Tunes cartoons. *When Panty gets her arm stuck while eating some of Stockings snack, it is a reference to Pringles- a chip that comes in cylinder shaped container and is known to get peoples arm stuck. *Brief mentions the bands 'Factory Division' and 'Factory Order' in this episode. These are references to the bands Joy Division and New Order respectively, with the first word in the band names replaced with the name of their record label, Factory Records . Music Songs used in this episode *"Champion" - overindulged Angels *"Fallen Angel" - End credits Category:Episodes